


I'm not able to recognize. Where does the answer lie?

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Find the power to devour -9 Days of Hannigram [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: Jailed Will realises how screwed he is and the real Will finally shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the plot thickens. Also, we've reached the last part of the series, that is kinda grounded in reality. Enjoy.  
> And as always beta'd by Vodka.

Back in Quantico, the US of A

“Brilliant, just brilliant.”

Will mumbles to himself as the woman, who didn't even bother to introduce herself, leaves abruptly.                                                                                                                                                                                       

A sharp pain jolts through his body and he carefully touches the place on his head where the beer bottle hit him, a couple of hours ago. The shards of glass moving under his skin and he sincerly hopes, that they stay inside until he has found a way out. He'd rather not leave a blood sample in this place. 

Which come to think of it, they didn't try to take in the first place. Or even his finger prints.

"Focus," he tells himself - silently of course. "You've escaped worse situations. No one will try to flay you alive or make you his bride, in here. For now." When his breathing starts to even out, he goes over the basics:

The fake ID he used for this trip will buy him some time, curtesy of Frank's little circle of shut-ins with high speed internet access. And Doc is probably brushing up on his lawyer lingo at this very moment to bust him out. If he already got the information about his arrest.

"By the FBI, who needed no finger prints. For fuck's sake, they've got something on me." 

And if all those courtroom dramas and police procedurals thaught him anything, than it was that the apprehension of a supposed person of interest was kept a secret, as long as possible.

Which also meant, that someone was searching for him at this very moment. He already dreads the blood shed that might come from this.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will plots and Hannibal is being cryptic. Business as usual.

Corsica, France's New Zealand

“And this is the best one?”

Simon eyes the fishing rod for a solid minute before putting it back down on the counter.

“Of course. Rosewood is the best choice for your needs, Monsieur DuChamps.” The man waves his hand dismissively.

“It would be embarrassing to show myself with anything less but the most expensive equipment at our business trip, Guillaume.”

Simon DuChamps was a lot of things but not a business man. He married money in exchange for his useless title and now kept his manic depressive meal ticket liqueured up in their lavish mansion just outside Paris. And the fishing trips he and his friends took were mostly attended by very young and unwilling participants. Guillaume knows this because Simon is the last one on his list. Pierre, August, Serge and Philip have all been dealt with according to their depravity. But Simon, he was going to be his masterpiece.

“Oh, to hell with it!”

Simon grins and opens his wallet. The show he puts on while counting through his 100 and 500 Euro bills makes him want to bite a chunk out of the man's neck. But instead he fakes a smile and stores the fishing rod in a carrier box.

“I'm sure this trip will be unforgettable.” “Most certainly, Monsieur DuChamps.”

After carefully cleaning all the surfaces DuChamps touched, he closes up the shop and retires to the little apartment above it. When he's about to get into the shower, his phone rings.

 ---

“Guillaume Brocart?”

He can clearly hear breathing on the other end of the line and he knows that Hannibal appreciates the name. Of all the things that they have been through together, this was what shocked him the most:

The unapologetic love for bad jokes and puns. Except for the whole “Hannibal the Cannibal” moniker. That was a bit tasteless. And yes, those were Hannibal's exact words.

 

“Are you well?”

His voice doesn't really sound concerned, more inquisitive.

“Of course I am, why do you ask?” “I think you should come visit me as soon as possible.”

_No, he won't bite. Another quarter for the pun jar. That damn Lithuanian._

 

“I'm back in a week or two.” “But you will miss tonton's speech. And you know how highly he thinks of Milwaukee in the spring.” Hannibal had already disconnected the call when Will deciphered the words:

The beginning of Spring was two days ago. That's the date. Tonton is Jack and the speech is... well a speech. The clues can not all be winners. And since Hannibal detests the handiwork of Dahmer the Milwaukee Cannibal, he's probably referring to the city itself. When that doesn't bring anything up, he tries Wisconsin:

**“One of the Murder Husbands caught!!! How many lives will the cannibal take now?!”**

Of course it's one of Freddie's journalistic excrements that pops up first. He expects the picture she took in the intensive care unit to accompany the article but not this time. The guy has his face, but there's no way that this is him. This was the luckiest day of DuChamps life and that bastard didn't even know it.

 

 


End file.
